How They Shine For You
by muffinlover
Summary: Lily admires Harry and contemplates what she would do for him. songfic to Coldplay's "Yellow"


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Harry Potter, or the song "Yellow" by Coldplay. This is written merely for my enjoyment, and hopefully for the entertainment of others.

Author's Note: Okay, I know that this has been probably been done to the ground, but I **had** to get it done, and you really don't have to read it. If you are one who reads my other fanfics, I will tell you here and now that I am continuing to work on "The Uprising" but this is something that was itching at me to get written. I just thought of it a couple of days ago. But if you do decide that you want to read it, please tell me what you think. This is a new sort of style that I am just experimenting with, and it would be greatly appreciated if you told me what you thought. If you find another songfic to "Yellow" please tell me. I'd really like to see it, as I have a new obsession with the song. I had never even heard of the song until my sister got the CD to it and played it. I am not "hoppin' and boppin'" when it comes to my generation's music. Anyway, I will stop typing this so you can read. Enjoy!

How They Shine For You

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

            I see all the constellations outside the window. From Orion to the Big Dipper, I see that they are shining especially tonight. I find myself often doing this when I take comfort in Harry's room, rocking him to bed when James is away on missions. I seem to feel a bit less worried in here, just talking to Harry about what his life will be like and watching the stars. But tonight isn't like any other. I can see the stars actually glow. Sort of like Harry. 

            I remember that when I had Harry, it seemed that everything around him absolutely _glowed. He and James were all I needed to get through this war. The war would be full or tragedy and sorrow on each mission I would be assigned to, but Harry would make all the pain go away. He lights up my life every time I even half-glance in his direction. _

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

            I turn from the window very slowly still thinking about how yellow the stars are and look at my boy. _Harry._ He is so young and vivid. Although he is just eleven months old, he just started to walk the other day. He'll walk a few steps, and fall down on his bottom clumsily. It is so funny, and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He is so good and quiet, but he will make sure that he gets the attention he needs. 

            I look at his sleeping form. His small and fat arms are bunched up together on his chest as if he is at his ready for anything. But the expression on his face is what gets my attention. He looks so blissful and happy. The candle light in the room that barely illuminates his crib and makes his face and dimples have a yellow tint that makes a portrait of something absolutely _amazing. _

_Your skin, _

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn it in _

_To something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

            He is a product of me. From his head all the way down to his toes, it is an extraordinary sight to watch someone that you brought into this world sleep so peacefully. I realize that neither he nor anyone else will ever know how much I love him. I care about him more than I do anyone else. 

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

            I now look back on what James and I have done for him. We moved to this place—Godric's Hollow a few weeks ago because of a prophecy that endangered Harry. Sirius was afraid of betraying us when we made him secret keeper as to our location, and made Peter take his place. 

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

            I respect his decision, and realize that they all have done so much for us. The things that we have done these past months—moving, getting a secret keeper—all for Harry. I look at a new line that has been formed at the top of his forehead—it looks to be his concentrating on something in his dream. 

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry._

            My thoughts turn back to this prophecy that was made. It was either Harry or the baby boy that Frank and Alice had. It just horrifies me to think that their or my baby could be involved with something as terrible as this war. But I also suppose that I have been over and over this again and again what with the fact that he was born during this war. If Voldemort does come for Harry, then I will do all in my power to stop him. He will not get him, even if it results in my dying. I would do anything to save Harry. Gladly will I go to the ends of the earth to make him happy. Anything that will help him live as normal a life as possible.

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for, _

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

            I truly believe the reason the stars are so bright tonight is because they are shining for Harry. They are shining for his every step or coo. They are bright because he is so bright. 

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

            They shine for everything that he does. And so does my love for him.


End file.
